Sensors are used in myriad systems and for various applications to sense, and supply signals representative of, various physical parameters. For example, many aircraft include numerous and varied sensors to sense temperature, pressure, flow, and fluid level, just to name a few physical parameters. Typically, these sensors supply analog sensor signals representative of the sensed physical parameter to one or more electric or electronic sensor circuits, which may include, among other devices, various signal conditioning circuits, filters, amplifiers, and signal conversion circuits.
In many instances, sensor circuits do not include any, or sufficient, storage capability for acquired sensor data. As a result, acquisition, processing, and/or control circuits that ultimately use the acquired sensor data may be closely coupled to the various sensors. This approach generally works well, and is typically safe and reliable; however, this approach can suffer certain drawbacks. Namely, with this approach it may not be possible or desirable, in all situations, to closely couple sensor circuits to associated acquisition, processing, and/or control circuits. Although various types of remote sensors have been developed to address such issues, many remote sensors can be relatively expensive, and may not be compatible with some sensor circuits.
Hence, there is a need for a sensor system that does not need to be closely coupled to associated acquisition, processing, and/or control circuits, that is relatively inexpensive, and/or that does not suffer incompatibility issues. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.